Troncos de sauce
Los willow logs (troncos de sauce) son troncos extraídos al talar los [[Willow tree|árboles de sauce (Willow tree)]]. Para esto se necesita un hacha y nivel 30 en la habilidad Woodcutting, y otorga 67.5 puntos de experiencia por tronco. Aunque solían ser una buena fuente de ingresos monetarios para los jugadores, la merma en su precio lo ha hecho infructuoso. gp and collecting the ashes and selling them for the current price of gp yields an approximately / *100 round 1}} % profit. However, selling the ashes may take some time because of the limited demand. But the demand for them has already increased, so picking up ashes can be a good tactic for lower-levelled players to make some money. The current pricing of ashes far exceeds the price of willow logs, so one could buy logs to train firemaking and harvest the ashes. Another way to make profit with Willow Logs is using the Low Level Alchemy granted 30 times a day from Explorer's ring 2: each use gives 16 coins per log, }} higher than its GE cost and 31 Magic Experience, resulting in 480 ( )*28}} profit if bought) coins and 930 Magic Experience. Willow logs can also grant money if a player uses the High Level Alchemy feature on the Explorer's ring 4, giving 24 coins and 65 Magic experience. This would be a total of }} coins gained per log. Dropping monsters |} Market Before the creation of the Grand Exchange, they used to sell for 20-30 coins each. However, since they require such a low level to cut, there was an oversupply, which is why they rest at the much lower (30%) price they do today. This used to make them very hard to sell on the Grand Exchange, but now there is a great demand for them for people training Firemaking and Fletching. Willow logs used to be about 30gp in 2009 summer. Then they suddenly fell to a price of 6gp. It gradually began getting higher and higher again until Free Trade was reintroduced when the price crashed back down to around 8gp. It has since stabilised at around 11gp each. Tip: Selling Willow Logs Willow logs now sell for gp on the Grand Exchange but you can make a bit more money selling them to General Stores for as much as 16gp. However, the more you sell to the shop, the lower the price will drop so sell a full inventory the first time around.As Willow tree spots are a lot less crowded when there is no nearby bank, you will be able to cut faster and make some money from your skill if you train near a General Store. Edgeville is a good example. Bot use Prior to the 10 December 2007 update, players would often have macroing software control their accounts and would often be seen chopping down willow trees (most notably the ones south of Draynor) in order to get their levels up to chop down Yew Trees. Macroing is against rule 7, now known as 'Macroing or use of bots' under the Honour section of the new Report Abuse system. Players (bots) that had successfully cut large quantities of Willow or Yew logs would often be sold by the owner for gold, or be used as is in Real World Item Trading. Trivia *Although Willow Logs require a higher woodcutting level, they cost less than both regular logs and oak logs, coming from the high supply of them due to the large amount of people constantly training by cutting them. This is also because logs come only once at a time, and both logs and oak logs are used in construction, while willow logs are only used for firemaking and low level fletching, and give mediocre experience compared to the favored maple logs. *Willow Trees only grow by bodies of water, such as ponds, lakes, rivers, and seas, as in real life. *Although Yew trees yield more experience when cut, more people tend to chop willows for the experience, most notably the willow trees at Draynor because it is closer to the bank, also it chops more quickly, as opposed to yew trees which take a longer time, and there is a limited amount of yew trees for F2P players. *It would take exactly 144679 willow logs to reach from level 30-99 firemaking costing *144679}} coins which is the currently one of the least expensive method of getting 99 firemaking over short period's of time. *it would also take 314083 willow logs to reach from level 40-99 fletching costing over *314083}}gp if the player fletched Willow longbow (u) but also gaining almost double the profit. *For those with low level fletching it would take them exactly 388955 willow logs from level 20-99 costing *388955}}gp or 978 willow logs to reach level 20-40 fletching and then fletching willow longbows to 99 which is still one of the best ways to get 99 fletching and money at the same time. *The value of one Willow log in Mobilising Armies is 9 Investment Credits. *Due to a recent update by Jagex, the maximum number of willow logs allowed in the bank is 300. This may be due to many free to play bots using willows for their fast woodcutting exp. *Grand Exchange Database - Current price |en}} en:Willow logs nl:Willow logs fi:Willow logs Categoría:Tala Categoría:Dominio del fuego Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Arquería Categoría:Troncos